


permanent fixture

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tamina lets a finger ghost over the tally marks inked on AJ’s neck, and AJ shivers, eyes fluttering.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1778618.html">Challenge #487</a> - "tattoo" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	permanent fixture

**Author's Note:**

> Set early 2014 - AJ's got the title and just broken the record for the longest reigning champion.

Tamina lets a finger ghost over the tally marks inked on AJ’s neck, and AJ shivers, eyes fluttering.

“Well, you did it,” Tamina tells her. “Longest reigning Divas Champion.”

“I _did_ do it, didn’t I?” AJ says, sounding pleased with herself. “Gonna keep hold of this title for a _real_ long time. Won’t let anyone take it away.”

“I won’t let anyone take it from you, either.”

At that, AJ’s eyes light up.

“So you’ll be beside me?” She sounds like she can’t quite believe it. Tamina might have been offended if anyone else were questioning her loyalty, but when she remembers that the other people who AJ loved left her, Tamina can’t blame her for being wary.

Tamina doesn’t want to leave, though: she wants to be as much of a permanent fixture for AJ as that tattoo on the back of her neck is.

“Always,” she says, and she presses a kiss to AJ’s neck, right on the ink.


End file.
